


forever, for longer

by SunSparrow



Series: lilac nights [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparrow/pseuds/SunSparrow
Summary: Wonwoo wakes up with a sour taste in his mouth, a room that violently spins when he tries to sit up, and someone else's arm thrown over his waist.This is.New.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: lilac nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908406
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	forever, for longer

Wonwoo wakes up with a sour taste in his mouth, a room that violently spins when he tries to sit up, and someone else's arm thrown over his waist.

This is.

New.

He groans and stumbles out of bed, trying not to be too rude as he pushes the mysterious arm away.

Somehow he makes it to the dormitory's communal bathroom, barefoot, and kneels in front of the toilet. He starts dry heaving like his life depends on it.

"Wow, fun night?"

"Fuck. Off. Soonyoung." Wonwoo gasps in between heaves. Gross yellow bile comes up.

"It's cool, man, we've all been there," Soonyoung snickers.

"Shit," Wonwoo says, ten minutes later. Soonyoung's already left.

Wonwoo's not quite sure where it all went wrong but he's sort of suspicious that it has to do with kissing Jun last night.

He decides panicking about this alone would require more energy than he's capable of at the moment.

He pads back to the dorm room, head decidedly empty of self-reflection.

"The fuck?" Wonwoo asks the drowsy lilac-haired siren currently starfishing all over his bed.

"Followed you home because you weren't really mad. Roommate kicked me out anyway," Jun mutters, then turns over with a sleepy, borderline-obscene groan that somehow goes straight to Wonwoo's crotch.

God damn it. It's too early for this.

"Jun-ah. Go home," Wonwoo shoves at his shoulder, gentler than he meant to.

Jun whines unhappily and burrows further into the covers. "Noooo," he says. "Mingyu's probably in there _naked_ and Minghao is probably naked _too_ and I don't want that image burned into my brain today."

"Today?" Wonwoo asks, then shakes his head.

He immediately regrets shaking his head.

"Fuck, where are the meds. Fuck."

There's a short pause before Jun rolls over and pulls out a drawer from Wonwoo's nightstand. He digs through the bottom of it before taking out a pill bottle and a water bottle, and then sets them on the nightstand.

Wonwoo's heart melts even as his head pounds.

"Have I ever told you I love you," he says after swallowing the painkillers and sipping at the water.

"Yeah. Drink more water," Jun says, voice muffled. "Then come back to bed."

Wonwoo complies.

"We'll shower later," Jun decides for the both of them.

* * *

Wonwoo and Jun end up sleeping until 2pm in the afternoon and that's when the thought _"oh no I've kissed my best childhood friend"_ takes over Wonwoo's still-recovering brain.

"My deepest regret is that it is Sunday and not Saturday today," Jun declares, sipping ginger tea.

Wonwoo can't even say "Same" because he's silently panicking into his own hangover tea.

"What's wrong?" Jun asks.

Wonwoo starts, "We..."

"Kissed, yeah. Don't worry about it," Jun says. "Bros for life."

Wonwoo looks at Jun. Jun's face is deadpan and serious.

Then Jun starts giggling, mirth lighting up his sparkling brown eyes. "Don't worry about it, Wonwoo. I'm not going to hold a dare against you." The words are kind and genuine.

Wonwoo sighs in relief. "Thanks, Jun-ah."

* * *

"When did tests become so hard? I swear it was yesterday we were kids just memorizing how to write Hangul characters. Right? Maybe not yesterday," Jun mumbles to himself. "I wonder how far the nearest body of water is so I can pour gasoline on the surface, set it on fire, and float this physics book on the burning water to see if it still displaces water."

"Maybe we should take a break," Wonwoo says.

"Rest is for the _weak."_

"God. You know that's not true. Jun."

"Hypocrite!" Jun accuses.

Wonwoo buries his face in his hands. "Yes, pre-med is hell. Yes, I hardly sleep. No, it's not healthy. But by god, Jun-ah. If you pass out I will give you a full-on sternum rub and you will _not_ enjoy it." He levels his best dead-eyed glare at Jun.

Unfortunately, this tactic no longer works on his best friend. "Is that a promise?" Jun asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"Now I know your blood sugar is low. Jesus." Wonwoo pulls out a box of Pepero sticks and slides them over to Jun.

"Oh man! Haven't had these in years." Jun takes one out and lets it dangle from his mouth, winking slowly at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo's mouth goes dry as Jun _smolders_ at him.

"You're supposed to eat it," Wonwoo says.

"I was taught to share." Jun mumbles around the chocolate end of the Pepero stick, leaning forward to poke the other end against Wonwoo's closed mouth. The clumsy but flirty move is so essentially _Jun_ that—

Wonwoo parts his lips and wraps them around the other end of the stick, wanting to see. Curious. 

Jun's eyes widen, and Wonwoo recalls the memory from that night he had tamped down so stubbornly—soft, plush lips against his. Warm. Trying his best to devour Jun's mouth. Wanting _more._

He had wanted it, but he had also been angry, because their first kiss shouldn't have been during Truth or Dare, like some cheap source of amusement for everyone else. It should have been private and gentle and Jun should have wanted it too. He had stormed out and Jun had followed, and—

The stick breaks as Jun bites through it. "Ha ha ha," Jun laughs nervously, flinging himself back into his seat. He's still staring at Wonwoo with heated want in his confused eyes, blush high on his cheeks.

Wonwoo's heart is pounding and his face is hot too, but his head is clear. "Jun-ah. Is anyone in your room right now?"

"N-no."

Wonwoo carefully takes Jun by the wrist. Feels the racing pulse and sees how Jun's breath hitches.

"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> This flash fic was done for the Kidult prompt for Snapshots Challenge 1! Check the rest of the lovely entries out, and I hope you consider joining the next challenge! Shout-out to the mods of this challenge who made the process very user-friendly and engaging!


End file.
